The Day a Statue Saved my Life
by WithoutAnyHope
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's relationship goes down hill, and Percy goes somewhere... Different, for advice.
1. Chapter 1

Percy stared at the clock, watching the second hand tick by. It didn't even seem to be moving. It was the last day of school before summer holidays, and he could not wait for it to be over. Most kids felt this way, but for Percy it was especially prominent. He didn't even understand why he had to go to school today either, it's not like they were doing anything important, it was the last day of school after all. Percy turned his attention back to the teacher at the front of the room.

"… and therefore if the value of _x_ is 2, then _y _must be valued above _c…" _He rattled on. Why they bothered to teach on the last day of school, he didn't know. "Oh and before I forget, here are your report cards." _Report cards. _Percy had almost forgotten, but at the mention of them, his stomach did a nervous flop. Every year, Percy would get his report card, and it would be filled with C's and D's and even the occasional F, but this year Percy had hoped it would be different, he had tried hard, though he didn't see the point. It's not like he could ever go to college, being the son of one of the big 3. He was lucky he could even go to school, and live a normal life for the majority of the year, and he did enjoy it, but now all he wanted was it to end, so he could go back to camp. Percy looked back to the clock. 30 minutes to go. He looked back to the front of the room, and before he knew it, it was the end of the day.

It wasn't until he got home, that he remembered his report card nestled in the back pouch of his bag. He wondered how his mom would react this time. He knew she really didn't care, but her eyes would always light up when he did well.

"Mom, I'm home" He shouted and walked through the door.

"In the kitchen" His mom replied. He walked down the hall, grabbed the report card and dumped his bag in his room, then heading for the kitchen.

"Hey Percy, I made pancakes" she said, turning away from the griddle.

Percy smiled. "Are they blue?" She smiled back. "I also got my report card today"

"Really?" she said "how'd you do?"

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to look at it yet," he said as he pulled it out of his pocket. He opened the envelope and scanned it quickly. "See for yourself"

"Percy!" she exclaimed "This is amazing, Percy "2 B's, 1 C and an A! Who would've seen that coming?"

He grinned "I thought the same thing. Hey mom," he said changing the subject "When can I go to camp"

"Well, I was hoping you'd stay for the week, but I can't see that happening, so let's say tomorrow morning?" She questioned

"Are you serious?" He said with excitement "I wasn't expecting to go until at least Monday!"

"Well I guess, you got lucky then" she said with a wink "and yes, they are"

"Yes they are what?" Percy said confused

"The pancakes. They're blue"

The next morning, Percy went off to camp, and as soon as he got there, he broke into a run straight for the Athena cabin, where he would get to see Annabeth. He ran to the door, and knocked briefly before entering, and there she was sitting in the corner of the room.

"Annabeth!" He shouted, and she turned around.

"Percy," She said, sounding sad. "There's something I need to tell you. I don't think this is working out. We can't see each other anymore."


	2. Chapter 2

It took Percy a few days, for what Annabeth said to really sink in, and he had been avoiding her ever since, and since it was only the beginning of the summer, there weren't many campers there, so it was a difficult feat to manage. Even though he was trying to avoid all contact with Annabeth, his mind kept wandering back to her, but it wasn't until a week after their breakup, when he finally made eye contact with her, and couldn't help but be mesmerized by the depths of grey in her eyes, that he decided that he needed to leave camp and get away from her. So after packing his bag, and asking Chiron for leave, Percy left camp, without a second thought.

As Percy started walking down long island, and back to his home in Manhattan, he started to worry about what he was going to do. He had no plans for the summer, except to go to Camp Half-Blood, he had no relatives or friends nearby, and he didn't even think to go home, because he couldn't bear the thought of telling his mom why he came home so early. So, with no other plan in mind, he decided to wing it, and wouldn't decide what to do, until he got there, so after calling a taxi (Even though he had no money, but you couldn't expect anyone to _walk_ all the way to New York), he settled in for the long trip back home.

When he got there, he managed to find a few gold drachmas in his pocket, and threw them to the cabbie, hoping they would be sufficient, and started walking the streets of New York City. A pretty girl with red hair approached asking for directions and Percy helped her out the best he could. After a bit of small talk, he found out she was here from England, visiting a pen pal.

"I'm Ginny, by the way" She said smiling.

"Percy" he responded.

"Well, P-Percy," She faltered as she said his name, "it's been nice meeting you"

"You too, Ginny"

She started walking away, but she turned around "Hey Percy, I know we just met and all, but my friends aren't expecting me until later tonight, and I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me?"

"That'd be great" Percy said to her, after all, he had no plans either.

When they met at the restaurant that night, the first thing he noticed was that she had dressed up, which made Percy feel awkward since he was still in his camp clothes and carrying his backpack, she didn't seem to care though. When we entered the restaurant they were led to a booth. Percy expected them to be reluctant to let them in, since we were both minors, but then again, they were 16 and teenagers probably went there on dates all the time. As they settled into a booth, Ginny smiled at him. He smiled back, but the whole time he was wishing it could be Annabeth there instead.

"Have you ever been here before?" Ginny asked.

"No, I can honestly say that I haven't," Percy replied "I don't go out for dinner often, though I've heard the place is really nice"

Ginny scanned the menu "It does look good, but I think a bowl of cheerios would be good enough for me right now. I'm starving" Percy smiled at that. He thought that Ginny seemed like a nice girl, and he tried to ignore the fact that Ginny was flirting, because no matter how nice she was, Percy wasn't interested or ready to move on yet, (and of course, she wasn't his type), but all said and done, he had a great time.


End file.
